The present invention relates to flush control mechanisms for toilets, and relates more particularly to a bidirectional two-volume flush control mechanism.
Conventional ballfloat toilets are commonly operated by a trip handle to lift the tank ball from the valve seat through lift wires. When the tank ball is lifted from the valve seat, it will fall to close to the valve seat again only when the full volume of water is drawn away from the water tank. These ballfloat toilets are functional, however they waste much water because they cannot be controlled to discharge different volumes of water according to different situations.